


Frustrated Ambitions

by Ellen Smithee (ellensmithee)



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-26
Updated: 2012-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-30 03:21:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/327209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellensmithee/pseuds/Ellen%20Smithee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damon is annoying. What's new?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frustrated Ambitions

Alaric woke up to the sensation of something heavy lying on top of him, cutting off his air supply. He raised his hands to push the weight off him, but something grabbed his arms, pinning them over Alaric's head. Fear gripped Alaric's stomach and he started to struggle.

"Fuck!" Alaric tried to twist out of the vice-like grip, but his wrists were immobilized.

"Just be still, Ric." Alaric sagged in relief as he heard Damon's voice—which made sense since he'd fallen asleep in Damon's bed, he realized sheepishly. Damon's breath was surprisingly hot against Alaric's ear and Alaric shivered despite of himself. "I promise I'll make it worth your while."

"That's what you said last time," Alaric said. "I still keep finding gravel in my car."

Damon snickered, his mouth tickling Alaric's earlobe. "Yeah, well, that wasn't my fault."

"Whatever," Alaric said. He went still and then counted to ten for a moment, before trying once more to escape Damon's hands.

"Uh, uh, uh," Damon said, shaking his head. "That's not going to work this time. I've got you right where I want you."

"Fuck off, Damon." Alaric's upper lip curled in a snarl as he tried once again to push Damon off him, but the other man wouldn't budge.

"Oh, there's gonna be fucking all right," Damon said with a low chuckle. "And licking. And _biting_." To emphasize his point, he lightly nipped Alaric's collarbone, just enough to make Alaric yelp and squirm under Damon.

"That's not fair." Alaric's chest was heaving as he tried to regain control of his reactions. "You're such an ass. You know I _hate_ it when you do that."

"Liar." Damon's tongue was doing something interesting to the side of Alaric's neck and Alaric whimpered. "You know you love it."

"Do not," Alaric said, cursing himself mentally when his voice gave a telltale hitch.

"Do too," Damon said. "You also love it when I do this."

Alaric froze as Damon pressed his lips to Alaric's pulse point and then opened his mouth, sucking on the skin. Alaric relaxed into the touch.

"See?" Damon whispered. "Now beg me."

"Fuck you."

"Wrong verb object."

"Damon..."

"C'mon, Ric, you know you want it. But you're not going to get it without asking. You know the rules."

Alaric let out a noise of frustration. "Damon..." he repeated.

"Ric."

Alaric tried to twist away again. "We always do it your way," he said.

"My way's the best way," Damon said. "You know that."

He shifted his hips, and Alaric gasped as Damon pressed his erection against Alaric's. No material between them, just soft, steely skin rubbing against his aching cock.

"I hate you," he breathed, his eyes falling closed as he pushed back.

"You don't, you know," Damon said. "At least I'm pretty sure you don't. Not when I do this."

Before Alaric could react, Damon had both his wrists pinned in one hand as he let the other slide over Alaric's cheek and then down his chest to a nipple. He pinched it, hard, _too_ hard, and Alaric yet out a yelp. His hips rose off the bed and Damon ground against him, trying to hold him in place as he leaned down and soothed the offended nipple with his tongue.

"I _do_ hate you," Alaric said, his eyes turning desperate as he gazed at Damon.

"I don't think 'hate' is the word you're looking for," Damon said with a smirk. He sucked Alaric's nipple into his mouth, humming softly when Alaric cried out, and then nipping it once more. He pulled away to admire his handiwork and then raised his eyes to Alaric's face. "You're gorgeous like this. All desperate and hot for me. Did I ever tell you what a smart guy you are, Ric?"

Alaric laughed in spite of himself. "You mean for choosing you to do this with you?" he asked. "How about every single time we fuck? Though I think I must be an idiot to let you do these things to me."

Damon snorted. "What do you want me to do now?" he asked.

"Fuck if I know," Alaric said with a sigh. "Just make me come. Somehow. Touch me. Fuck me. I don't care."

Damon pushed himself up and then lowered himself onto Alaric again until his whole body was rubbing against Alaric's. His mouth descended on Alaric's, crushing the other man's lips with his until Alaric was moaning into his mouth. Damon started to move his hips, rubbing his cock along Alaric's as the other man whimpered in pleasure.

"I told you," Damon said, his voice smug. "You love it, don't you?"

Alaric whimpered again and wrapped his legs around Damon's hips.

"Yeah," he admitted finally. "Love it.” _Love you._

Damon whimpered himself then and Alaric came undone. He started to shoot between them, letting out cries as his cock spurted and spurted, shaking violently. Damon held Alaric tightly through it, whispering exhortations against Alaric's skin as Alaric shook, out of his mind almost with pleasure.

When he came to himself again, Damon was lying on him still, rocking his spent cock against Alaric's as the aftershocks shook his body.

"Jesus," Alaric breathed. "Fuck. You bastard."

"You loved it," Damon said with a grin. "You admitted it this time."

"Go to hell, Damon."

"Not yet," Damon said. "I need to bask here for a minute. I really am the best."

Alaric groaned, loudly, but Damon only chuckled.

"Whatever," he said. "I need to sleep."

"Wuss," Damon said with a dramatic sigh. "I'll have to turn you just so that we can get in more than one round a night."

"Good _night_ , Damon."


End file.
